Sailor Moon M X HM
by Dalila02
Summary: La Tierra está en paz desde hace más de un año, Usagi y sus amigos siguen en el instituto apunto de entrar ya en el último curso, pero todo cambia cuando una noche cae una extraña lluvia. Va justo después del anime de Star.   Es un Seiya x Usagi ,


Después de caer una lluvia extraña las chicas se encuentran con nuevos enemigos que quisieran destronar a Usagi de su futuro reinado. Pero también conocen a una nueva chica que llega a la ciudad y se parece muchísimo a Usagi.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia ^^.

Los personajes de está historia pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche comenzó a caer una lluvia repentina…<p>

Una chica de pelo dorado y largas coletas (Usagi Tsukino) se asomaba a la ventana de su habitación, al ver que llovía intuitivamente extendió su mano por la ventana para así sentir el tacto de aquellas gotas de agua que no paraban de caer del cielo y de repente un diminuto destello de luz se posó en su mano, una extraña perla de cristal plateada pudo apreciar cuando dejó de brillar.

Otra chica, también de pelo largo atado en dos colas y de color fuego, estaba en el porche de su casa, junto con su gata, respaldada en la puerta para no mojarse, puso su mano bajo la lluvia y cayó sobre ella otra pequeña bola de cristal dorada.

Una tercera mujer andaba por la calle con un paraguas cuando de pronto sacó una mano de debajo y sobre ella, al igual que las otras dos chicas, apareció una bolita de cristal.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

_**NUEVA LUCHA,**_

_**LA SAILOR MISTERIOSA**_

A la mañana siguiente:

¡Aaah!, ¡voy a llegar tarde! – gritaba Usagi mientras salía corriendo de su habitación, como todas las mañanas, ya vestida con su uniforme azul del instituto, pero notándose en sus ojos azules que acababa de despertar.

Veloz como el rayo llegó rápidamente al comedor de su casa, donde se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa sus padres y su hermano Shingo, ataviado con el uniforme de secundaria.

Tu siempre igual Usagi, nunca cambiarás – le riñó su hermano.

Si te hubieras levantado cuando te llamé ahora no tendrías que andar con prisas, ¡eres demasiado dormilona y mala estudiante!, ¡y por tu bien espero que apruebes el curso, sino te vas a enterar! – espetó también las señora Tsukino.

Hizo caso omiso a la reprimenda, se acercó con ligereza a la mesa donde estaba el desayuno y sin sentarse se comió una tostada de un bocado y se tomó rápidamente un zumo, normal en Usagi acostumbrada a comer sin parar.

¡Date prisa! – la apresuró su madre.

¡Ya me voy! – respondió.

La chica se marchó corriendo a toda velocidad de su casa, en la calle seguía corriendo no podía permitirse tener más retrasos en la clase ha estas alturas del curso.

"¡_Hola!. Me llamo Usagi Tsukino, tengo 17 años y estudio segundo de instituto, ya estoy en la recta final, ¡espero que todo salga bien!. Bueno, la verdad es que soy una niña muy atolondrada y un poco llorona, pero esa es tan solo una de mis apariencias. Hace un tiempo me encontré con una gata que me brindó unos extraños poderes y desde entonces soy "Sailor Moon". Esa es mi otra apariencia. Yo junto a mis amigas, las demás Sailors, hemos librado muchas batallas difíciles, hemos superado muchos obstáculos todos juntos, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien. Yo estoy muy feliz junto a mi amado Mamo-chan y mis queridas amigas, llevamos en paz y tranquilidad más de un año ya, desde la última amenaza, Galaxia. Ojalá esa paz siga durante mucho tiempo… Pero sino es así aquí estaremos las Sailors Senshi para proteger el planeta". _

De pronto sin esperárselo, al cruzar una esquina tropezó repentinamente con otra chica, originando una caída. Usagi se incorporó un poco echándose la mano a la cabeza.

¡Que morrón!. – decía mientras se levantaba -. ¡Perdona!.

La otra chica, de unos 14 años, a primera vista su aspecto era muy parecido al de Usagi, como ella llevaba sus dos moñitos característicos en forma de bollo, a los que seguían unas largas coletas pelirrojas lisas hasta la cintura y de ahí hasta las caderas tirabuzones, su piel era pálida pero sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ojos igual de azules que los de Usagi y el mismo brillo en su mirada, pero la forma de sus ojos era distinta. Se levantó también del suelo, llevaba el uniforme de su antiguo instituto, cuando se puso frente a Usagi y esta pudo observarla por un instante le pareció ver el símbolo de la luna en la frente de aquella niña…

Usagi se mostró muy sorprendida, la chica habló:

¡Deberías tener cuidado por donde vas! - increpó con descaro Aiko entretanto se iba corriendo.

"Esa niña, me ha parecido…", pensaba Usagi siguiendo a la chica con la mirada mientras desaparecía de su vista.

¡No!, ¡voy a llegar tarde! – exclamó, al momento salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

Minutos después Usagi entraba jadeando en su clase. Y de la misma manera se acerca a su sitio donde estaban conversando sus dos amigas, la primera con una preciosa coleta castaña y ojos verdes, Makoto (Sailor Jupiter), la segunda un poco más bajita que Makoto, de cabello corto azulado con ojos a juego de su pelo, era Ami (Sailor Mercurio).

Es verdad, la lluvia de ayer fue realmente rara, los datos meteorológicos no pronosticaban mal tiempo – comentaba Ami.

Es extraño – añadió Makoto.

Pues sabéis chicas – intervino Usagi -. Yo saqué la mano por la ventana para asegurarme si estaba lloviendo y me callo una pequeña bola de cristal plateada en la mano.

Pero de pronto llegó otra chica interrumpiendo así a Usagi, ninguna se lo esperaba y les dio un buen susto.

¡Lo conseguí! – exclamó Minako (Sailor Venus), una chica muy guapa de ojos azules, pelo largo y rubio adornado con un bonito lazo rojo.

Ami también habló un poco pasmada:

¿Pero de donde has salido?, que agilidad, ni nos dimos cuenta que estabas llegando, estás superando a Usagi en el arte de llegar tarde.

Hoy sí que te has retrasado, ni yo he llegado tan tarde que he tenido un pequeño percance al tropezarme con una niña – decía Usagi casi regañándola.

Minako en seguida se dispuso ha aclarar muy seria su situación recordándolo todo dramatizándolo exageradamente, casi lloraba:

¡Pues yo he tenido miles de problemas!. Salí de mi casa y me choque con un hombre enorme, un perro me atacó, me iba ha atropellar una bicicleta, luego un coche, un camión y por último casi me atropella un avión que volaba muy bajo. ¡Lo he pasado muy mal! – decía sobreactuando con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Exagerada! – le gritaron las chicas.

Te están afectando mucho las clases de interpretación – aseguró Makoto, Minako por su parte sacaba la lengua y reía.

La chica con la que yo choqué – decía Usagi en tono serio -, me pareció haberle visto en la frente el símbolo de la luna

Las chicas la contemplaron, realmente parecía que Usagi hablaba seriamente, pero al instante sus amigas le respondieron a coro sin duda alguna:

Ibas dormida.

¡Que no que estaba completamente despierta1!.

Minako intervino hablando con sarcásticas sonrisa y mirada:

Sí seguro, tú completamente despierta por la mañana.

Bueno vale, quizá iba un poco dormida – dio como respuesta la aludida -. No sé…

Por otro lado, en el antiguo instituto de secundaria de Usagi, estaba estudiando su amiga y Sailor, Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturno), una chica pálida con unos preciosos ojos y de pelo oscuro con una media melena recta. La chica se encontraba ataviada con el antiguo uniforme escolar de Usagi, de falda tableada y cuello de marinero celeste y una camisa blanca adornada también por un lazo fucsia. De casualidad Shingo, el hermano de Usagi, se hallaba en la misma aula. En breves momentos empezaría la clase así que los chicos se preparaban. Y en un santiamén llegó la profesora que se colocaba de pie al lado de su mesa, parecía que quería informarles de algo:

Chicos, hoy le daremos la bienvenida a nuestra clase a una nueva alumna, sed buenos con ella – les anunciaba sin dejar de expresar una simpática sonrisa -. Adelante Aiko.

Enseguida entró la chica pelirroja, era la misma chica con la que antes había topado Usagi. Tenía una seria expresión mientras se posicionaba junto a la maestra. Hotaru se quedó muy impresionada, e incluso su primera impresión fue ver a Usagi en aquella muchacha. Shingo por su parte contemplaba con rubor a esta chica, no podía apartar su mirada de ella, le parecía muy especial, sintió algo en ella que la hacía brillar, no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos azules, de aquella profunda mirada…

Se llama Aiko Kanbara y viene de Kyoto. Terminará lo poco que queda de curso con nosotros y empezará también segundo, espero que la ayudéis en todo lo que necesite – seguía comunicando la amable profesora -. Puedes sentarte ahí, hay un sitio libre junto a Hotaru.

Aiko sin decir palabra hizo lo que le indicó su profesora dirigiéndose a su sitio junto a Hotaru que se ubicaba justo en el centro de la clase. Shingo no paró de seguir a la pelirroja con la mirada.

Hotaru la miraba de reojo pensando: "¡Vaya!, por un momento me pareció Usagi. Tiene las mismas coletas y el mismo brilló de ojos, me recuerda tanto a ella. Aunque se nota que esta chica es mucho más seria". Aiko estaba apunto de llegar cuando no divisó una mochila que se encontraba en el suelo y tropezó con ella cayéndose de boca al suelo, todos estallaron a carcajadas, pero Aiko enseguida se levantó y se sentó en su lugar avergonzada por su pequeño incidente. "¡Si que se parece!" volvió Hotaru ^^U a observar por el percance que acababa de sufrir su torpe compañera.

Más tarde todos los niños salían de la escuela secundaria, Shingo y Hotaru se encaminaban juntos hacia la salida.

¿Vas a pasarte a por tu hermana? – inquirió Hotaru.

Ni hablar – sentenció rápidamente -, ya aguanto bastante a esa tonta en casa, Hotaru yo me adelanto, adiós.

Shingo salió corriendo pasando junto a Aiko que se hallaba unos metros adelante y se despidió de ella rápidamente:

¡Hasta mañana Kanbara!.

Hasta mañana – le correspondió la chica alzando su mano para saludar, por un instante le pareció entrever en la cara del chico un ligero rubor.

Las dos niñas, Hotaru y Aiko, seguían caminando en la misma dirección una detrás de la otra, pero a una cierta distancia. Así que Hotaru enseguida se percató de que iban en la misma dirección, así que esta llamó a la pequeña pelirroja:

¡Oye!, Kanbara.

Escuchando que Hotaru la llamaba Aiko se giró en respuesta.

¿Pasas por un instituto superior que hay por aquí cerca? – preguntaba mientras se apresuraba hacia Aiko.

Sí, no está lejos de mi casa.

Vamos hacia la misma dirección entonces, podríamos ir juntas.

Me da lo mismo – respondió con indiferencia Aiko -. Y por cierto, llámame Aiko .

Hotaru lo tomó como un sí, así pues las dos chicas siguieron andando juntas hacia adelante.

Usagi, Minako, Makoto y Ami también acababan de salir del instituto, Usagi salía bostezando, aun habiendo estado dormida en casi todas las clases.

¡Eh! Mirad por allí viene Andrea – dijo Makoto al avistar a la pequeña que venía de frente a ellas.

¡Hola Hotaru! – saludó Minako.

Al Hotaru darse cuenta de que estaban allí sus amigas se les acercó con Aiko, pero la pelirroja pasó de largo despidiéndose de su compañera.

Adiós.

Hasta mañana.

¿Quién es? – preguntaba Minako.

La chica con la que me tropecé esta mañana – se percató Usagi -. ¿Cómo se llama?.

Aiko Kanbara – le informó Hotaru.

¡Adiós Aiko! – se despidió Usagi por simpatizar un poco.

Aiko se volvió con desagrado y respondió a Usagi muy borde:

¿Nos conocemos de algo para que me llames por mi nombre?.

¿No te acuerdas de mi?, soy la chica con la que chocaste esta mañana.

¡Ah sí! – recordó al momento Aiko -, la tonta esa.

La cara de Usagi cambio al instante por otra de enfado, la fulminó con la mirada.

¡Oye que tú tampoco mirabas por donde ibas! – le gritó Usagi.

¡Pero la que tropezó antes fuiste tú que eres una torpe!.

¡Y tú que sabes si no me conoces!.

No hay más que verte – se burló.

¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Las demás chicas las contemplaban teniendo esa pelea tan boba ^^U.

Me voy, no pienso perder más el tiempo contigo – declaró Aiko. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Usagi por su parte seguía discutiendo sola con Aiko sin que ella le hiciese ningún caso, hasta que decidió replicarle girando su cabeza para mirar a Usagi -. Yo nuca sería tan desastre como tú – pero justo al hacer ese comentario Aiko chocó con un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en su camino y del que no se había percatado, desplomándose al momento al suelo.

Todas reían a carcajadas, especialmente Usagi que se tronchaba extremadamente. Aiko se levantó veloz.

¡No os riais! – protestó.

Usagi se acercaba hacia Aiko mientras miraba a sus amiga y les decía:

¡Habéis visto que idiota! – se burlaba la rubia -, a mi nunca me sucedería e… - sin darle tiempo a terminar su frase Usagi colisiona igualmente que Aiko con el mismo árbol cayendo en redondo al suelo. Las chicas no podían parar de reír, sobre todo Aiko que se mofaba de ella sin parar.

¡No os riais! - replicó mientras se levantaba también rápidamente.

Bueno yo me voy. Espero no volver a verte como te llames – se fue por su camino.

¡Me llamo Usagi! ¡Y yo tampoco quiero volver a verte! – chillaba mientras Aiko se alejaba y ella se acercaba a sus amigas -. Será niñata ¬¬.

¿Ya terminó el espectáculo? - bromeó Minako.

No digas nada que os parecéis mucho Usagi.

Hoy a primera hora se quedaba dormida todo el rato, se le han dado fatal todas las asignaturas, en gimnasia es malísima súper inútil para todo ejercicio físico, en el recreo comió como un animal y dibuja fatal – sentenció Hotaru.

¡Igualita que Usagi! – exclamaron toda a la vez.

¡Nos os paséis! – se defendió la susodicha.

Son increíblemente iguales, en lo único que se diferencian es en que Aiko es mucho más seria y solitaria, por lo que he podido observar.

Y justo esa chica, a la que vi el símbolo de la luna en su frente – dijo Usagi cambiando su expresión sacada de quicio por otra más seria.

Ibas dormida – insinuó Hotaru al igual que las demás chicas anteriormente.

Otra – se volvió a enfadar Usagi.

Vámonos de una vez chicas – intervino Ami.

Así pues se encamino hacia sus casas.

Más tarde en casa de Mamoru (el novio de Usagi) sonaba el teléfono, el chico se disponía a cogerlo, él era un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos azules muy bien parecido.

¿Dígame? – contestaba al teléfono.

¡Hola Mamo-chan! – saludaba efusivamente Usagi por el teléfono -, soy yo Usagi, ¿quedamos hoy por fi?.

Lo siento Usako pero hoy no voy a poder – se disculpaba Mamoru -, unos parientes de una de las familias de acogida con las que estuve han venido ha vivir a esta ciudad y hemos quedado hoy para vernos.

¡¿A sí?, nunca me hablaste de ellos, no importa. ¿Puedo ir contigo? ^^ - preguntaba Usagi muy alegre con el teléfono muy pegado a la cara, se encontraba en su casa.

Que va Usagi si me voy ya, bueno te dejo que tengo prisa, otro día te los presento ¿vale?. Me voy – dijo colgando el teléfono justo después.

Este tío pasa de mí – comentó afligida.

Segundos después su gatita Luna entraba en la habitación.

¿Otra vez molestando al pobre Mamoru?, que pesada eres hija – decía la gata.

No lo estaba molestando – refunfuñaba Usagi cruzándose de brazos -. Por cierto Luna – se acercó a su escritorio para coger algo que guardaba en un cajón -. Ayer mientras llovía, me calló esto sobre la mano.

Usagi se acercó a Luna, agachándose le enseñó la perla que se había posado en su mano la noche anterior. La cara de sorpresa de Luna no pasaba desapercibida, estaba muy asombrada de que aquella joya hubiera aparecido contra todo pronóstico, ella sí sabía muy bien lo que era.

¿Sabes que es?.

¡Usagi!. ¡Ayer se produjo la lluvia que decidiría quien será la reina del milenio de plata!.

Creí que ese título me pertenecía a mí.

Claro, es que no puede ser, es imposible que haya caído ahora. No había más aspirantes al trono, ningún descendiente directo de la familia real de la Luna, o al menos eso creía – dudaba Luna -. Porque si ha caído esta lluvia, será por algo.

¿Pero quienes pueden ser?.

Solo sé que toda persona que tenga una perla como la tuya.

Llama a las chicas, a todas juntas os daré más detalles.

Lo siento Luna pero no van a poder venir, se han ido todas juntas de compras, nueva temporada – aclaró Usagi sonriendo -. Yo no he ido porque mi economía está bastante mala que sino…

Que guerreros más irresponsables - comentó Luna.

Pero Rei no ha ido, tenía trabajo en el templo.

Vale, iremos al menos a por ella.

Era por la tarde, en menos de una hora anochecería. Rei se encontraba barriendo las hojas que caían de los arboles del templo, era una hermosa jovencita de bonitos ojos oscuros y pelo negro. Luna y Usagi ya venían a toda prisa.

¡Rei!

¡Eh!, ¡Usagi!, ¿qué pasa? – exclamó con las cejas arqueadas.

¡Los malos vuelven a atacar! – dijo tajante Usagi.

¡¿Qué?.

¡No seas exagerada Usagi! – la increpó Luna.

En ese momento de repente Usagi empezó a sentir algo, una llamada mágica que la atraía totalmente.

Luna, siento que debo ir, por mi poder – seguidamente marchó corriendo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Rei muy confusa.

La pequeña esfera necesita energía – reveló Luna – Rei vamos, te contaré lo que ocurre por el camino.

En otra parte de la ciudad dos personas luchaban intensamente, una de ellas parecía una especie de hechicera, llevaba el pelo corto y alborotado, de color rojo, su ropa era sencilla un vestido rojo terminado en un tejido semitransparente de color violeta y unos tacones a juego. Y la segunda chica parecía una extraña guerrero como las Sailors, pero su atuendo era diferente a las Súper Sailors, su uniforme era más parecido al de Sailor Moon Eternal, como el de todas la base era blanca, tenía también el cuello de marinera azul a conjunto con la falda avolantada de dos capas, igualmente llevaba guantes y a la espalda y en el pecho dos lazos de color amarillo, al igual que las botas que calzaba. Sus abalorios eran también parecidos a los de Usagi, sus dos moñitos estaban rodeados de pequeñas perlitas blancas al igual que las coletas del color de las llamas del fuego, también la típica diadema dorada de todas las guerreros con un cristal en forma de estrella en el medio, pendientes en forma de media luna y un broche en el pecho igualmente con forma de media luna, la chica era algo más pequeña que las demás sailors. La guerrero se preparaba para lanzar su ataque:

¡Luna de cristal! – un rayo de luz salió de su cuerpo que lanzo a su oponente.

¡Flecha de hielo! – contrataco la hechicera a la Sailor.

Los dos conjuros desaparecieron en cuanto chocaron uno contra el otro.

En aquel momento Luna, Usagi y Rei llegaban a cierta distancia de donde estaban estas dos chicas peleando. La gata habló:

Esas dos deben ser aspirantes al trono Usagi.

Muy bien, a transformarse – ordenó Usagi.

¡Luna eterna, dame el poder!.

¡Cristal de marte, dame el poder!.

Tras surgir una brillante luz del cuerpo de cada chica, las dos aparecieron transformadas como Sailor Moon y Sailor Marte.

Las otras dos muchachas seguían luchando sin descanso cuando…

¡Luna de plata, beso de cristal!

Sailor Moon interrumpió la lucha de aquellas jóvenes justo cuando un ataque de la hechicera estaba apunto de golpear a la guerrero. Moon, Marte y Luna apareciendo en un punto de la zona.

Dejad de pelearos de esa manera a causa del poder, ya que en realidad solo me pertenece a mí.

¡Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia!. ¡Sailor Moon!. ¡Y en nombre de Luna, os castigaré!.

Y yo soy la guerrero del planeta rojo. ¡Guerrero Marte!.

No necesitaba vuestra maldita ayuda – increpó muy borde la sailor desconocida, volviéndose a lanzar a la batalla contra aquella mujer.

¡Meteoro de fuego! – atacó a la guerrero pelirroja.

¡Flecha de fuego! – ayudó a la sailor interrumpiendo así el hechizo.

¡He dicho que no necesitaba vuestra ayuda! – protestó.

La bruja por su parte mostró dos perlas muy parecida a la rosada de Usagi, una blanca y otra oscura.

Ahora podré cumplir mi misión – se dispuso a unir aquellas dos diminutas esferas.

¡No te lo permitiré! – la extraña sailor reaccionó preparando un nuevo ataque, se quitó la diadema y la puso en posición de lanzamiento, entonces empezó a desprender una luz dorada

Sailor Moon y Marte estaban desconcertadas ante lo que acontecía ante sus ojos, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero aquella chica estaba utilizando el antiguo ataque de Sailor Moon.

¡No puede ser! – exclamó Usagi totalmente asombrada mientras aquella guerrero terminaba de preparar su ofensiva.

¡Diadema bumerán de luna! – su ataque fue directo hacia aquella hechicera, hiriéndola gravemente.

Segundos después la bolita blanca y la diadema volvían hacia aquella extraña chica que aparentaba ser una sailor. La niña tomó la perla blanca entre sus manos para luego unirla con la suya dorada. Se volteo hacia Usagi y Rei para aclararles:

Yo seré la reina.

¡¿Quién eres?, ¡¿qué has hecho con esa perla blanca y por qué vas vestida como nosotras?.

La he conseguido simplemente. ¿Y tu te haces llamar heredera?, no me hagas reír – decía con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios -.

Yo soy, Sailor Half Moon.

Realmente aquella jovencita afirmaba ser una autentica sailor, Rei y Usagi les parecía estar alucinando, otra guerrero, y con el nombre de la luna al igual que Sailor Moon. Repentinamente apareció al lado de su compañera otra hechicera amenazante:

Vosotras sois las que le habéis hecho esto a Misae. La próxima vez lo pagaréis muy caro – diciendo esto desaparecieron las dos.

Un rato después Usagi, Luna y Rei se dirigían a casa.

¡Vaya lio de batalla! – se quejaba Usagi -, no un rival si no dos que a la vez también eran enemigas, que mareo.

Muy sencillo Usagi, ¡consigue "tú" la perla blanca! – concluyó Rei.

¡No es tan fa…! – no le dio tiempo a terminar la palabra cuando al cruzar la esquina Usagi vuelve a chocarse con Aiko de sopetón, esta venía con su gatita.

¡Otra vez tu! – gritaron las dos chicas de las coletas a la vez, seguido de una vuelta de caras en tanto seguía cada cual su camino.

¿Quién era? – preguntó la gatita que iba con Aiko.

Una estúpida que no quiero volver a ver – le respondió.

Por su lado Rei también pregunto interesada:

¿Quién era esa chica?, se parecía un montón a ti.

Una idiota que no quiero volver a ver. ¡Y a mi no se parece!.

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios ^^.<p>

Decir también que aunque haya puesto Seiya x Usagi, este chico no aparecerá hasta el cuarto capítulo, es que los 3 primeros serán como una especie de presentación, sobre todo de dos nuevos personajes que serán importantes en el transcurso de la historia. Aunque si se le hará mención a Seiya :3.

Saludos y gracias por leer la historia


End file.
